A Funny Thing Happened Again
by GayforKurt
Summary: Another jock  or maybe two  has noticed how much Kurt has grown up but Kurt is busy enjoying his newfound sexual power over one particular badass at McKinley High.


A Funny Thing Happened… Again!

By Gayforkurt

_A/N 1: Thanks to all the folks who reviewed and/or 'favorited' my Kurt/Puck experiment. I say experiment because previously I was very much a fan of Kurtofsky stories. I definitely appreciated all the kind words. This story picks up at the end of the first week back at school. I'll keep the rating 'M' just in case my love for these boys runneth over. 8-)_

_A/N 2: Formatting note – '…' indicate thoughts; "…" indicate conversation._

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Ian Brennan, Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. No copyright infringement is intended.**

GLEE

On Friday morning, Kurt Hummel navigated his baby into his favorite spot in McKinley High School's parking lot and turned off its engine. He flipped down the visor to examine himself in the mirror and smirked at his image. Since Monday, the first day back at school, he had been meeting here with Noah Puckerman ('Puck' to almost everyone else except his family) the scant few minutes before the first bell for classes rang.

Kurt examined his flawless complexion and gleaming hair as he thought about the strange events leading up to this rapprochement with one of his former bullies. On Monday, Puck (no, it's Noah, now, he reminded himself firmly) had kissed Kurt right here in the school's parking lot after flirting with Kurt quite shamelessly. He flushed as he remembered how turned on he'd been when later the same evening the jock had come to his basement bedroom and proceeded to try and make out with him.

Noah had tried to kiss him again and Kurt, putting a quick though flustered stop to that, had asked for an explanation. Noah's admission had floored him as much as the attempted kissing had.

"…_Jesus, Hummel, I think you could make me jizz just by yelling at me with that hot diva voice of yours and walking away as I stare at your tight, hot ass."_

Now Kurt drew in a deep breath, smoothed an errant strand of hair back into line and gathered up his bag and notebook from the passenger seat. He exited the vehicle quickly and elegantly, making certain not to wrinkle his designer ensemble and locked up his Navigator. As he turned to head into the school, a warm body plastered itself to his back. He smiled and turned around.

"Why won't you behave, No…?" His words were cut off as he stared up into a pair of familiar yet unexpected blue eyes. "Sam? Wh-what are you doing?"

Sam Evans, blond hair gleaming in the morning sunlight and blue eyes twinkling in good-natured humor, glanced down into Kurt's startled face. Sam's unusually full pink lips, which had led to Santana's nickname for him – Trouty-Mouth – stretched into a good-natured smirk. He thought Kurt was the cutest guy in McKinley and though he was mostly straight, he had no hang-ups about flirting with a hot guy if he liked him. He definitely liked Kurt Hummel. The young countertenor with the stunning fashion sense and outgoing personality definitely intrigued him.

"Hi, Kurt, I thought I'd walk with you into school. My dad just dropped me off and I saw you so I came over." He looked up shyly through his floppy hair then glanced down to his shoes, employing the 'aw-shucks' look he knew most people found adorable. His eyes quite naturally took in how well Kurt fit in his jeans and when he looked up again, faint color was flooding his fair skin.

Kurt looked at the blushing jock before him and hummed quietly to himself. 'Is something in the water this year why jocks are suddenly coming onto me?' He shrugged his messenger bag's strap firmly onto his shoulder and turned away from Sam. "Well, come on, we don't want a tardy, now do we?" He strode away, knowing the other boy was behind him. 'Probably staring at my ass like Noah does.'

Really, Kurt felt quite flattered that he seemed more attractive this year to regular guys and not just that closet case Dave Karofsky because, seriously, he thought it was more than time he got some normal teenage, high school action. Nothing x-rated, mind you, just the typical boyfriend, dating, making out, dumping, making up stuff that everyone else had been getting into except him, Kurt 'Ladyface' Hummel, McKinley High's very own Virgin Ice Queen.

As the two boys headed out of the car park, unbeknownst to them Puck had just pulled in. He watched the two boys ahead of him with suspicious eyes. He had no reason to believe Kurt was interested in the blond footballer and, as far as he knew, Sam was straight; but then again, he had been too. Now he had inexplicably found himself panting after Kurt Hummel and just couldn't seem to get enough of the slender teen's hot body and luscious mouth. Just thinking about Thursday evening's make-out session in the young singer's bedroom was enough to have him adjusting his junk resentfully. He only needed to catch a glimpse or whiff of the fashion-obsessed teen and his mighty _Puckzilla_ was ready to rumble!

Just as Kurt reached to open the door, Sam reached around him to grasp the handle of the door and pull it open for Kurt. Kurt, only a little surprised by the blond's gallant action, smiled and took it as his due. He stepped through the door with his head held high and a little extra sway to his hips. After all, he knew he looked good and, even better, he felt good. In fact, he felt kinda sexy after Sam's flattering attention. He only hoped his good mood would last the whole day today.

"Thank you, Sam. I'll see you later in glee club?" Kurt glanced back over his shoulder, catching the blond boy's eyes just lifting from gazing at Kurt's derriere and smirked, waiting for the footballer to reply. As he was about to answer, Kurt saw Puck coming up behind Sam and he turned, his smile brightening noticeably. Sam, thinking the look was for him, moved closer to Kurt, only to feel a heavy hand clamp down on his shoulder and pull him backwards a step.

"Hey, princess, looking good." Kurt flushed as Noah's eyes took a detailed tour of his body, starting inevitably from his booted feet. The expression on his face grew more heated as he saw how well Kurt's white jeans hugged his thighs, a fact thrown into prominence by the shiny, knee-high black boots Kurt had on.

Puck felt as if his breath was coming short when he saw how the hem of Kurt's black tailored shirt stopped at just the right length to draw Puck's eyes to the distressed silver belt buckle centered right over Kurt's crotch. 'Jesus H., is he trying to kill me?' Puck swallowed hard and then looked up into Kurt's glowing eyes.

"Why can't you dress like the rest of us losers, huh? Are you trying to kill me?" The harsh words were belied by the hungry look in Noah's eyes so Kurt just shrugged, pretending a nonchalance he didn't feel. His cheeks heated up a bit at the way Noah was eating him up with his eyes, right there in front of the passing, curious denizens of McKinley High.

Kurt spun on his heel and stalked off, saying as he left. "I'm sure you'll survive, Noah." His smug little laugh wafted back to the two athletes who were left standing and staring hungrily after him.

'Yep, today was going to be a good day,' Kurt smirked to himself.

'Shit, today was going to be a long day,' two horny footballers sighed to themselves.

GLEE

Another pair of eyes followed Kurt's progress through McKinley's halls and noticed, too, the presence of Puckerman and Evans just a few steps behind him. Dave Karofsky didn't know if the jocks had appointed themselves Hummel's bodyguards but he would find out. Kurt did need bodyguards because the out and outspoken gay youth didn't often think of the consequences of talking back to the homophobic assholes who continued to harass him.

It was true that the incidents were fewer and had scaled down in intensity, but Dave hated the thought that the unsuspecting teen might at any time be caught unawares in a sparsely populated area of the school and there would be none of his friends there to defend him.

David Karofsky had not always been a bully. It was true what his dad, Paul, had said to Kurt's dad, Burt Hummel, back at that conference near the end of last year. When they and Kurt, Mr. Shuester and Principal Figgins had met to consider the idea of Kurt's return to McKinley, Dave's dad had pointed out that he hadn't recognized his son in the homophobic bullying that had culminated in Kurt's transfer to Dalton Academy, an expensive private all-boys school with a zero-tolerance no bullying policy.

Paul Karofsky had appealed to Burt's compassion and asked that his son be allowed to make amends for his actions against Kurt. Principal Figgins had been inclined to agree. After a short but intense private conversation between Kurt and Dave, during which Kurt reiterated his promise not to out Dave, it was agreed that Kurt would return to McKinley. It seemed Kurt had missed his friends in the glee club, New Directions. He had begged his dad to give him the chance to come back and, with Dave promising to stop bullying the students and help Kurt form a McKinley chapter of P-FLAG, felt he would finally be safe.

Now, watching the tantalizing sway of Kurt's jeans clad ass, Dave only wished he could have had the courage those last weeks of school before summer to come out to his parents and friends. Maybe then he could have got up the courage to approach Kurt and let him know exactly what all his crappy, cruel behavior had been about. Dave slumped against his locker and prayed that this new school year, the last for him, would turn out better than he could imagine.

GLEE

Burt Hummel looked up from his channel surfing and watched his son breeze into the house and throw himself, quite gracefully, of course, onto the sofa beside him.

"So, how's the first week back at school been? No crap from anybody?" His eyes frowned from beneath the bill of his ever present cap as he took in the slightly pensive smile on his son's fair face.

"No, it's been good so far, just a little …" he paused and leaned his head on his fist as he watched the channels flip past. "I would say it was a little confusing."

Burt put down the remote, stopping inadvertently on one of those home improvement channels which naturally caught Kurt's attention.

"Hmm, confusing how?" Burt nudged Kurt's thigh with the remote. "The classwork getting too tough for you?" He waited for Kurt to look up at him, which he did after a second of watching struggling to tear his eyes away from some million-dollar home that was apparently being renovated.

Kurt, finally giving his full attention to his dad, laughed lightly, a little sparkle coming into his eyes. "Oh, nothing like that. It's just that, I seem to be getting a fan club. Can you believe it? Me?"

Burt looked at the faint flush on his son's cheeks and smiled indulgently. "Why do you sound so surprised? It's not as if any of us got beat with the ugly stick."

They shared a few chuckles and then Kurt elaborated. "Well, it's just that… okay, this started on Monday, right? Someone, I won't tell you who just yet, complimented me on the fact that I seemed to have grown up some over the summer."

Burt leaned back a little and took a good look at his son. He knew what the unnamed someone meant because he had noticed how more mature his son seemed to be, his face especially looking a little less baby-ish and more angular.

It wasn't just his face either; Kurt had sprouted several inches and his body – though he would always be slender – seemed more toned. Burt had also noticed the way people eyed his son whenever he came around to the body shop to work on the vehicles. He had even had to ask Kurt to stop wearing some of his favorite cut-offs as they had been proving a dire distraction.

Now he smiled at Kurt, taking in the shy, pleased expression and suddenly guessed there was more to this story. "So, was it more than just one someone who noticed your new look?"

Kurt laughed again and blushed some more. "Uhm, well a couple of the football jocks have been a little too noticeable in their appreciation… no, nothing outrageous, dad, geeze, calm down!" He patted his dad's arm as Burt had suddenly frowned and leaned forward when Kurt said 'jocks'.

Burt huffed and sat back. "Which jocks? Any of the ones who used to throw you in the dumpsters?"

Kurt paused, not sure how to continue, now that his dad's dander was up. "Dad, they haven't done anything crazy. They've just been a little flirty, that's all." Then he thought of something that might calm his dad down.

"Karofsky has been doing a good job of keeping the homophobic Neanderthals off my back. In fact, bullying has gone down considerably. I doubt McKinley will ever be of the caliber of Dalton but it's been okay. No incidents all week." He smiled reassuringly at his dad and scooted over a bit to lean against him.

He knew his dad would calm down faster if he was in actual, physical contact so he leaned his head against his shoulder and made his voice airier and more soothing.

"Besides, I do enjoy knowing that the same idiots who used to tease me are now quite unable to take their eyes off me." He smiled up at his dad, a mischievous light in his eye. "Whaddaya say to that, hmmm?"

Burt chuckled, unable to resist his boy's good mood. It really was funny when you thought about it but, people were strange anyway. And these were still kids, he thought to himself, still finding their way in the scheme of things. He only hoped that people like his son and others who were considered different would find the times ahead a little more enlightening. God knows he was tired of the drama.

He tilted his head to brush against his son's hair and then leaned back. "So, am I going to be meeting any of these former 'Neanderthals' any time soon? It is the weekend… any plans to go out?"

Kurt smiled up at him again. His lashes lowered, though, as he smiled secretively. "I don't know yet… nothing definite."

_Flashback_

Puck – no, Noah, dammit – had cornered him shortly before the after lunch bell had rung and kissed him senseless. He still blushed at the sounds that came from them when the muscular teen had backed him into the janitor's closet of all places, to stick his tongue down Kurt's throat. He had moaned and Noah had groaned, breaking off at one point to tell him, quite graphically, what he couldn't wait to do to him, if he only said the word.

Kurt had finally pushed him off, straightened his shirt, under which Noah's fingers had slid to play with a nipple as he kissed him and breathlessly asked him if he was crazy!

"It's not my fault that every time you flaunt that ass at me I can't think straight!" Noah was breathing hard and had pressed down hard on the bulge in his jeans. Kurt's eyes had dropped to watch his hand and then stepped back up to press his body against the taller boy's.

"I don't do it deliberately, you know. I'm not trying to tease you." Kurt loved knowing that both Noah and Sam were turned on by him. Hmmm, and if his memory served him right, Dave Karofsky still seemed to have a thing for him, if his staring at him in the cafeteria was anything to go by.

Noah wrapped his arms around the contrite boy and dropped his forehead onto his shoulder. "I know, it's just … I don't know where these feelings are coming from. I want to do things to you that I've never thought of doing to another dude."

They stood holding each other until their breathing calmed somewhat before pulling apart. Noah stared into Kurt's beautiful eyes, marveling at the expressions flashing through them. "Do you think you might want to go somewhere with me later?"

Kurt would never have thought that McKinley's badass could sound so hesitant. Of course, this situation was new to both of them. New to Noah, because he was asking out a 'dude' on what sounded like a date and Kurt because he had never gone on a date before, with a girl or a dude!

He huffed out a little laugh and then hurried to reassure Noah that he wasn't laughing at him. "It's just that this is a week of firsts, isn't it?"

Puck looked at Kurt's sweetly curved lips and leaned in once more to press his own against them. "If you let me, we could take care of another 'first' later."

He laughed as Kurt gasped and blushed furiously. "Noah Puckerman!"

They stayed in the janitor's closet until the bell rang, and then they separated reluctantly, Kurt leaving first, then Puck. He had not given Noah an answer but they knew they'd be texting each other later.

_End flashback_

As Kurt looked at his dad's gentle, enquiring expression, he shook his head. "First, I want you to meet 'Bachelor Number One' before I go out with him."

Burt's mouth fell open; he stared at his obviously barking son and mouthed, "_Bachelor … what_?"

GLEE

The doorbell rang and Burt Hummel took a deep breath. If Kurt were to be believed, the young man on the other side of his door was 'Bachelor Number One'. When he had asked Kurt for a hint as to the boy's identity, he had only replied, "It's someone you already know, dad. Just relax!"

Kurt told him that he and the boy had texted each other and made plans to take in a movie at the multi-plex over in the next town. Lima apparently wasn't good enough for his son's first date, sheesh.

His son was downstairs putting the last touches to his appearance and Burt only prayed he didn't go overboard with the hair gel and moisture whats-its he was always going on about.

He yanked open the door just as the doorbell sounded a second time.

"Puck?"

"Hi, Mr. Hummel, and please, call me Noah?"

"…"

Burt blinked and looked again. When he caught himself about to blink again, he jutted his hand out. "Ugh, yes, Noah, come in, come in!"

They shook hands when Noah stepped inside and then stood staring at each other for a half a minute and then Burt blurted out: "I almost didn't recognize you, you look so mature."

Noah let out a little chuckle. "Yeah, it must be the jacket."

For all the times that Puck had been over to the Hudson-Hummel house, Burt had never had much to say to Puck apart from a few conversations about the school's football team. He knew he was a friend of his new stepson, Finn, and that his wife Carole had known Puck as a little kid, too. Apart from that, Puck was just another young punk who he suspected had had a hand in teasing Kurt as well.

Now, here he was, ready to date his precious son, all dressed up in a dark jacket over a crisp white button down shirt and clean blue jeans. Burt shook his head: _'I'm getting too old for this crap!'_

He indicated the way into the family room - which Puck already knew, yeah? – and invited him to have a seat. "I guess Kurt will be with us in a few… you know he has to put on the finishing touches."

Puck, no Noah, smiled and relaxed a bit. He had always found Burt a little intimidating but, guessing that Kurt had already smoothed the way a bit, the older man seemed to be trying to be a bit cordial.

"I like that Kurt likes doing those finishing touches," he chuckled softly. "He's really special and I know you must be worrying about me and him dating?"

He looked up nervously at the older man who had been watching him intently since he had let him in the house. Burt did that huffing sound and then smiled reassuringly, though strangely, it didn't quite seem to reach his eyes. Puck braced himself.

"Oh no, I'm not worried. 'Cos I know you're a smart kid and I know you're not planning to do anything to my boy." He paused and watched Puck swallow hard. "Anything bad, that is."

He had to hold in a laugh as he watched dark color rise in a slow tide up Noah's neck and settle in his face. The kid choked and started to cough just as Kurt stepped into the room.

"What's going on here?" Though the voice was light, airy and musical, Burt could hear the underlying steel and hurried to reassure his son.

"Oh, it's nothing. Noah and I were just talking, you know, getting things sorted out." He smiled at how smoothly he had handled that. Yet Kurt stared at him with one eyebrow raised and a smoothly pleasant expression firmly in place that let his dad know that he was onto him. He turned to his date and smiled more widely.

"Hi," he looked shyly at Noah as he rose to stand beside him. "You look good."

Noah smiled at Kurt and took one of his hands. "And you look great!"

Kurt really did look good as he had obviously just showered, tortured his hair into looking effortlessly tousled on top and smooth on the sides and back, and then his clothes! Noah swallowed convulsively and prayed that the Puckzilla would behave.

Kurt was wearing a thigh-length, soft-looking navy top with a thick, nubby texture. The neck was just wide enough that the top looked in danger of sliding off one shoulder at any moment. Kurt's delicious neck and collarbones were beautifully displayed by the garment which Puck didn't doubt was hideously expensive.

His eyes slid down the teen's long, elegant body, enjoying the view of his legs encased in – of course – tight pale grey jeans that also looked soft. They disappeared into ankle-high soft suede boots with tiny buckles over the low heels.

All in all, Kurt Hummel knew he looked as if he had stepped right off the pages of one of those women's fashion magazines. As he had told his best friend Mercedes once, fashion knows no gender. Everything he had on could be worn by a girl – but his dad and Noah didn't need to know that.

Kurt basked in his men's admiration for a little while longer and then snapped them out of it. "Well, we plan to stop to eat first, Dad, before we catch a movie, so we have to run."

"Be back by midnight, okay?" Burt knew his boy was almost grown but, hey, he was his only kid and he still didn't trust this Puck, no Noah, character further than he could throw him.

Kurt huffed a bit and then relented. He gave his dad a quick peck on the cheek and then turned to Noah. "Shall we?"

Noah dived for the door and yanked it open for his date. As they headed outside, Kurt announced. "By the way, we are taking my baby. Sorry, nothing against your truck, but really? Look at me."

As the two boys headed towards the vehicle, Burt smiled and shook his head. 'Hmmph, whipped already.'

GLEE

Puck watched as Kurt licked the butter from his breadstick off his fingers one… by… one. If Puck hadn't been pitching some serious tent he would have dragged the bratty teen who was deliberately teasing him outside for a well-needed lesson. One did not tease the Puckzilla and not expect retaliation. As it was, he had to sit there and endure Kurt's sinful, giggling display.

They got a break when their meal arrived and they tucked in – both having not eaten since lunch break at school. They made desultory conversation as they ate but mostly they concentrated on the plain but hearty food. Kurt didn't often eat at diners, preferring to always fix his own food or, occasionally, eat the cafeteria food at school. Hey, a boy had to look after his figure and his skin. Looking this good took effort and sacrifice. It was all worth it, in his estimation, if boys like Noah, Sam and even Dave looked at him the way they had this past week.

Kurt smiled to himself. Life was, indeed, strange. No one could ever have made him believe he'd be on a date with Noah Puckerman, looking forward to a great movie and, even more, towards the end of the evening. He knew from the way the other boy had devoured him with his eyes back at the house that some serious making out was on the cards.

"What's so funny?" Puck had glanced up from his chicken fried steak and fries to see Kurt grinning down at his pasta primavera. Kurt glanced up at him, his eyes glowing in the subdued lighting.

"Oh, nothing really," he smirked. "Just looking forward to the end of the evening."

Puck sat back and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He took a sip of his water before responding to Kurt's vaguely challenging look.

"Seems somebody's getting ahead of himself a little," he returned the smirk to the power of ten. Really, it was a leer, and he wouldn't apologize for it. The little brat had been teasing him from the moment they had got into the Navigator. Now Kurt lifted his chin and sniffed, raising his water goblet to his lips.

"I only meant I was a little tired and my bed suddenly seemed to be calling to me." He put the glass down, covered his mouth with one hand and yawned delicately. His eyes danced as they looked at Noah teasingly.

"Oh, if that's the case, we can call it a night. Take a rain check on the movie and head back to Lima right now."

"Don't you dare!" Kurt's eyes widened dramatically and then he laughed, that light-hearted sound that made Noah's spirit lift. It was good to see Kurt so carefree. He really seemed to be enjoying himself and so far, there had not been a sign of the return of the Queen Bitch or Ice Virgin, thank God!

"Hey, we better head out if we want to catch the 7:45 showing. The multiplex is about five minutes from here. Go freshen up and let's head out." Puck picked up the check and watched as Kurt headed to the gents. Damn, that boy looked so good, whether he was coming or going. Puck adjusted himself and told the Puckzilla to behave already! _'Time enough for you later, dude,' _he chuckled_._

After paying he went out front to wait for Kurt. He didn't have to wait long and as he turned to look at the slender teen, a strange feeling came over him. He had always thought Kurt was a good-looking kid but as he watched him come toward him, he couldn't help thinking how beautiful he looked.

He tried to figure out what was different: It wasn't just how he looked, he realized. Kurt had a glow about him that came from the inside as much as it did from the luminous, healthy skin, hair and eyes that the youth spent so much time perfecting. No, Kurt's spirit was strong and beautiful and Noah realized, standing outside this tiny restaurant on a Friday night in August, that Kurt Hummel was going to be an extraordinarily important person in his life.

GLEE

"That was great, Noah, I'm glad we chose this one. It was hilarious." Kurt laughed happily as he bounced beside his date, their hands clasped and swinging gently.

Puck laughed at the happy sound issuing from the younger boy. If anyone had asked him he would have told them he thought Kurt would have been harder to please. However, Kurt seemed to have enjoyed everything tonight, from the cozy little restaurant to the bustling multiplex where they had watched the other patrons until the lights had gone down and the movie started, to the movie itself.

Apparently, any movie with Tina Fey would do the trick as Kurt announced he loved her on SNL and he hadn't missed a show in years. Puck admitted he had never been a fan himself, though he had seen the show, of course. Now as they walked towards the Navigator, Kurt's chuckles slowly quieted and by the time they had reached the passenger door, he was smiling.

"This was really great, Noah, thank you." His soft voice was alluring and Puck, having decided he had been the perfect 'date' tonight, decided he deserved a little reward.

Kurt gasped as Puck's body surged against his, pushing him up against the door of the Navigator, and leaving Kurt in no doubt about the state of affairs with Puck.

Puck slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth and kissed him for all he was worth. Kurt, to be honest, had been waiting for just such an action and proceeded to suck hungrily on the invading muscle. His arms slid up and around Puck's neck, one hand rubbing the other boy's nape and causing him to shudder.

"GET A ROOM, WHY DON'TCHA?"

The sudden yell brought the rutting teens back to themselves with a shock. Puck raised his head and remembered they were in a public place where all the perverts could see and hurl abuse at them.

"I'm sorry," he said softly to the panting teen beneath him. He straightened up and opened the passenger door so Kurt could slip in without any stray onlookers getting a good look at him.

"It's okay, let's just go." Kurt wasn't too put out because, truthfully, if that asshole hadn't yelled, he didn't know how far he would have let Noah go, right there against his car door!

Puck jogged around to the driver side and jumped in, slamming the door and buckling up before turning to look worriedly at Kurt. "You okay?"

Kurt turned to him with a soft, seductive smile, reaching over to run a gentle hand up Puck's sleeve. He watched as Noah's eyes closed briefly and he swallowed hard. Inwardly, Kurt was doing a happy dance at further evidence that he could affect Noah so profoundly. He felt powerful and sexy, knowing he could make the muscular teen shudder, just by touching him.

A warm feeling settled in his belly and squeezed the arm he was still touching. "Let's just get back to Lima, hmmm?"

Puck turned darkened eyes to him and a little smirk lifted one corner of his mouth. "Not soon enough, princess."

Kurt chuckled softly and moved to tune the stereo as the vehicle moved off.

The ride back to Lima was completed mostly in silence; there was only the occasional observation on the traffic, the music, the weather and the movie. Both boys seemed to be deep in thought and not inclined to break the mood. Soon, they were passing the 'Welcome To Lima' sign and knew the night was about to come to an end.

It was only 11:30 so when the vehicle seemed to be heading right when they should have taken a left to go to Kurt's house, the pale-skinned teen only smiled to himself. When they pulled into a small park, empty but for a few parked cars scattered about, Kurt's pulse began to race.

Puck turned off the engine and sat back. He said nothing. Kurt waited, not speaking either. When the silence had stretched to nearly five minutes, Kurt couldn't take anymore and turned towards Noah. Before he could say anything, however, Puck suddenly got up and eased himself into the back seat. Settling himself comfortably, he looked up, smirking, at the startled boy still sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Well?" Suddenly he had a lapful of horny, giggling teenager as Kurt settled his slender form with a lot of wriggling about.

Puck groaned as Kurt's gorgeous ass ground down on his arousal. He had been hard from the kiss against the door and now, with Kurt squirming about, he had reached his limit. Latching hungrily onto Kurt's mouth, Puck proceeded to show the smaller boy what it meant to rouse a sleeping Puckzilla!

His tongue tasted, tickled and explored the smaller boy's mouth, his jawline, his neck and his collarbone. Kurt hummed and sighed as Noah's large hands rubbed and squeezed his ass, slipped up under his sweater and caressed his back.

Noah moaned as one of Kurt's hands pushed his jacket aside, then unbuttoned a few of his buttons so he could get at a nipple and Puck groaned, feeling like he was going to come in his pants like a frickin' twelve-year-old touching his first boob.

"Oh god, Noah, please…" Kurt's low, breathy voice went straight to Noah's dick, causing it to pulse in its confines. "Please…!"

"Wait, wait, sit up. Get this off." Noah struggled to get Kurt's sweater off and when the boy's creamy skin was revealed, he groaned, leaning up to suck on one pink nipple while pinching the other.

Kurt cried out and ground his ass down into Puck's lap, his hand coming up to hold Puck's mouth to his chest. "God, yes, feels so good. Uh!"

Puck suddenly fell back onto the car seat, leaving room for him to fumble with his belt buckle and his zipper. Kurt, understanding what he wanted, lifted up to give him room, and then realized he, too, needed to do some unzipping.

As they fumbled with their clothing, they murmured to each other soft words of encouragement. "So hot, oh yes, so fucking hot, mmmh, you're so beautiful, your skin's so soft."

Finally, with both their dicks lined up in Puck's right hand and his left hand dragging Kurt's head down so they could eat at each other's mouth, the boys groaned and sighed and loved each other to a stunning, breath-stealing climax.

Aftershocks rippled through them and Kurt cried out one last time as Puck's thumb rubbed the over sensitized tip of his prick. They hadn't lasted very long but it was understandable; they had both been incredibly turned on from when Puck had kissed him outside the cinema. This sweaty, fumbling, sweaty session was the best time Puck had had in a lo-o-ong time! As for Kurt, he had literally never experienced anything like this before.

"Jesus, Hummel, I thought I was going to die if I didn't come. You're fucking awesome."

Puck didn't wait for a reply, just dragged Kurt's head down and kissed him, reveling in the taste of the sweet boy. Kurt was overwhelmed by the fact that, though Noah had just 'gotten off', he still wanted to make out with Kurt, as if he hadn't gotten enough. He sighed happily, relaxed on top of the bigger boy and let him have his mouth.

The last thought in his mind was: _'I could die right now; this is perfect.'_

TBC

_A/N 3: I'm not American, so if you see any British-isms that may have slipped through, please ignore them._


End file.
